


How I loved the new girl

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

God I loved the new girl. Just the thought of her fills my heart with joy. Emily didn't seem like much the first time I met her at the party, but even then I thought she was cute. Her awkwardness only made me like her more. But I didn't realize I liked her at first. Sure, I thought she was cute, and she smelled nice, but I didn't even know I was bi then. No, I was unaware I wanted her until I had the dream. In my dream, I was sitting on my bed, working on a set we had to do. It was just the two of us in the house. She came up the stairs, wearing a blouse, and a short short that showed an ungodly amount of her beautiful legs. ”Hello,” she said to me, her voice dipping with desire. ”I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Emily.”

”I'm Beca,” I said, blushing. Her sexy body had a hold on me I just couldn't explain. Every move she made made me want her even more.

”Well, Beca,” she me a seductive smile, ”I have something I want to do.”

And with that, all bets were off. She grabbed my head and brought it to hers, our lips meeting in a fiery passion. I moaned into her mouth, my hand snaking down her back, and placing itself under her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra, that slut. I felt her tongue slide between my lips. Mine met hers, and they battled for dominance. She trailed one hand down my front, coming to the hem of my jeans. She dove it in, coming into my wet panties, her fingers tracing the folds of my vagina. I moaned again, our mouths coming apart for just a moment.

”No, I can't do this,” I said, breathing heavily. ”I, I have a boyfriend.”

”You know you want this,” she whispered, bringing her lips up to my ear. She stuck her tongue against my ear and started to lick.

”Wait,” I thought. ”No one knows I like that, not even my boyfriend. Is this a dream?”

Once I figured out it was a dream, I woke up with a cold start in my bed, my body drenched in sweat, and my pants wet with my sex.

”Fuck,” I thought. ”I like the new girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

After I had the dream, I broke up with Jesse. The way I liked him, well, it was nothing compared to what I felt towards Emily. Everything about her, from that dorky little grin, to the way her hair always perfectly framed her gorgeous face, just made my heart go wild. We became much closer friends, and we talked a lot. Well, she did most of the talking. God, her voice was adorable. She could read the phone book and it would sound amazing. And if her talking voice was cute, her singing voice was beautiful. Sometimes, at night, I could hear her working on songs. She sounded like an angel. After a while, her and Fat Amy switched beds. Something about me snoring a lot in my sleep. Honestly, I couldn't care less why. All I cared about was that I could look over and see her there, her hair all messed up, and a cute little smile on her face as she slept. One night, I was working on the new set, and she came up to see me. 

"What're you working on?" she asked me.

"Oh, just the set for the new show we're doing," I reponded. "Do you want to hear?" 

She nodded. I handed her the headphones and she put them on. She closed her eyes and I pressed play. Her head bobbed slightly to the music, and she started singing softly to herself. In that moment, I wanted to kiss her so bad. Just as I was working up the nerve to say something, the track ended. She smiled at me.

"It sounds amazing," she said as she took the headphones off. As she handed them back to me, our fingers touched for a breif second. She blushed deeply. "I, I got to go," she stammered. And just like that, she had left. I thought it was weird, and the next day she didn't talk to me. And then the next day too. She ignored me for almost a week. Then we met DSM.

When we met DSM, their leaders came up to us. They were both very attractive, but the woman was exceptionally beautiful. Not in the same way as Emily, but more of a, "I want to tear into you and fuck you right on this floor" kind of attractive. I did a terrible job of hiding my attraction to her. God it was so embarrassing.

When we got back, I headed straight up to my bed, and tried to go to sleep, and forget all the embarrasment. Emily decided to get a shower. When she came out, she finallly said something to me.

"Hey Beca, are you gay?" she inquired. "It's just, I saw the way you reacted to that woman, and you seemed rather attracted to her," she added, sounding panicked.

"Uhh," I managed to stammer out. I was caught completely off gaurd by her question. 

"Forget I said anything, that's a really personal question," she said. "I'm just gonna go to bed." And then, she got dressed and went to bed. I wished she had said more, but she didn't. Oh well, there's always tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Emily's POV.

I love Beca Mitchell. Maybe love is a strong word, but I don't care. She is just, so strong, so kind, and so hot. When I first met her at that party, I wanted to just take her right there. I wanted to take her into a closet and scratch my name into her back. But, sadly, she is straight. Or so I thought. When we met DSM, the way she acted, it was like she wanted to have that woman. I tried to ask her about it, but I panicked and chickened out. Now, if only I had the courage to talk to her. I stayed up late that night, thinking about her. The soft touch of her skin, the way our fingers touched before. As I thought about her, my hand trailed down to the hem of my lounging pants. I stuck my fingers into my pants, and started doing something I've never done before. I masturbated. I touched myself in everyway possible. I closed my eyes and thought of her on top of my bed, her hands doing the work instead of mine. When I grabbed my breast, I thought of hers doing it instead. When my fingers plunged deep inside of me, I imagined her ramming me while her warm lips brushed against my neck. As I bucked my hips and started to climax, my only thought was her naked body against mine, our lips locked, her bare chest rubbing on mine, our bodies slick with the sweat of our passion. As I orgasmed, my eyes rolled back in my head, and I let out a moan of pure, unbridled ecstasy.

I got up and went to the bathroom to clean my arms after what I had done. After a few moments, Beca came in and closed the door behind her.

”Hi Beca,” I said nervously. What if she had heard me? 

”I heard you masturbating,” she said. 

”Oh,” I responded quietly. 

”I heard you moan my name,” she added. 

”oh,” I said, somehow even quieter.

There was a silence for a few moments, as I tried to read her expression. Did she like me back, or did she come here to tell me off? Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed me. Her tongue went right into my mouth. I wanted a more romantic first kiss, but, considering the circumstances, I think it was appropriate. I don't know how long we stood there, kissing, but it wasn't long enough. Our lips parted eventually, and she pulled away from me. 

”If you want, I think my bed is big enough for two,” she whispered breathlessly. 

”Yes I want to,” I said, leaning in so our foreheads touched. She smiled at me and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca grabbed my hand and lead me back to her bed. She laid down seductively on the bed.

”Paint me like one of your french girls,” she whispered.

”You're such a dork,” I laughed. I leaned in to kiss her. Then I stopped. ”Wait,” I said. ”I thought you didn't like movies.”

And with that, I woke up. It had all been a dream. After I had finished myself, I fell asleep. I felt like shit. How could this happen? I started to cry. I couldn't stop myself. The tears poured out of me like a waterfall. I heard Beca get up and walk over. 

”Emily, are you alright?,” she asked. She grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around to face her. 

I couldn't answer her, I was to busy crying over how much I loved her. She brought me into a hug and started stroking my back. ”Shhhh,” she whispered in my ear. ”It's alright. I'm here for you.” She didn't help. Having her this close, being able to smell the shampoo in her hair, feeling her heartbeat next to mine, it just made me sadder. I cried on her shoulder, my tears staining her white tee shirt. After a while, I couldn't cry anymore. No tears came out, just gross sobs. She kissed the top of my head. ”It's okay,” she said. ”No matter what you are going through, we are all here for you.” 

”No,” I groaned out, ”Don't say that.” 

”What?” she asked, confused. 

”I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone,” I said, pulling away. She stayed there for a moment, as if trying to think of something to say. Then she went back to her bed and pulled up the covers. If I can't have her, I have to try and forget her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily ignored me for a while. In fact, she ignored me until the retreat. I was outside of the tent, staring out at the lake. I heard footsteps, and turned around to see Emily. Even though she was beaten, bruised, and dirty from all the work we did, she still looked beautiful. She sat down next to me.

”Hey, I'm sorry for ignoring you lately,” she said nervously. ”I just, have some stuff I need to work through, and you really weren't helping.” 

I smiled at first, but then I stopped. I was hurting her? God, I didn't want to hurt her.

"I've worked through it, and I want to be friends agai-" she was cut off by me tackling her in a hug. She fell to the ground laughing, and so did I. We stayed there for a while, just laughing and holding each other. I pulled my head up, and looked into her eyes.

I was suddenly aware of the position we were in. My legs were straddling her hips, our chests nearly touching. We locked eyes, and my arms around her back suddenly felt very weak. I leaned in to her, and I felt her hot breath against my face. 

”We should probably get back to camp,” she said breathlessly.

”Ok,” I said awkwardly. I got off of her, and then helped her up. 

”I'm going back to the tent,” she said. She then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. ” Goodbye.” 

I felt so happy. I stayed out there for hours, just smiling at that stupid little kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Emily went to the record studio to record her song. She stepped into the booth, enamored at the microphone. I sat down outside, preparing the equipment. 

"Ok, start singing whenever you want," I said. 

She nodded, then started singing. Her voice was so beautiful. I closed my eyes and drunk in the sound of her melodious voice. I leaned back in my chair and started to smile. 

"Hey, are you listening?" I snapped my head up when I heard her talk. She was giving me a weird look. "You ok?" she asked. 

"Um, yeah," I muttered, blushing. "Let's get back to work. 

We finished the entire song, editing and all, in the one night. That had to be some sort of record. 

"We should celebrate," I said as we started to pack up. 

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. 

"I don't know, go out for some drinks or something." 

"I've got an idea," she said with a mischevious smile. "Close your eyes." 

"Alright," I said, smiling back. I closed my eyes. Her one hand lightly grabbed my arm, and the other pushed my bangs out of my face. Then, she leaned forward, and kissed me. My heart fluttered. 

"Is this really happening?" I thought. "God I hope it is." 

She pulled away from me, and I could see she was blushing. "I-I-I, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment," she said, embarrassed. 

I put a finger to her lips. "Don't apologize," I said. "Just kiss me again, you fool."

She smiled, than threw her arms around my neck. She came in again for another kiss. Our lips met, and I moaned into her mouth. Her tongue licked across my lips, and I opened them to allow it in. Hers met mine, and they dance in my mouth. As we kissed, my hands wandered. One fell on her ass, giving a cheeck a nice squeze. The other trailed its way up her leg, into the folds of her dress. She maoned when I grabbed her ass, her head pulling back a little. 

"Do you want to do this properly?" she asked breathlessly. 

"No, I want to fuck you right on this table," I admitted. 

"Then do it," she smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca lifted me off the ground, and then slammed me onto the conference table. She crawled on top of me, and pressed her body against mine. I moaned when her breasts touched mine. She kissed me deeply, her tongue practically ramming itself down my throat. I shuddered, and felt myself growing wet as she kissed me. She pulled away, and I felt her hot breath against my face.

”Do you want me to fuck you?” she teased. 

"Oh god yes," I panted breathlessly. 

"Say please," she demanded seductivley. 

"God, please, fuck me now!" I yelled. 

She snaked her way down my body, arriving at my legs. She rubbed up and down my thighs, causing me to moan. She trailed her hands up my legs, going under my dress, and arriving at my damp panties. She started to rub me through them, shooting waves of pleasure up my body. Her hands moved away, and hooked the edge of my panties. 

"Now," she said, her voice dripping with lust, "if you want me to fuck you, I need you out of that dress.

I jumped up, and took off my dress as quickly as possible, leaving me in just my pink bra and panties. Beca aslo took her top and pants off, leaving her in only a bra and black panties. 

"There," she said. "Now, let's get back to the matter at hand." 

I didn't need any more encouragement. I lay on my back on the table, and spread my legs wide to let her in. She crawled back onto the table, slinking towards me. She crawled back onto my body, letting our breast touch again. Her tongue danced across my neck, as she licked it, causing me to let out a small moan. Her hand trailed down my stomach, coming to my crotch. She plunged her fingers right into my sex, her fingers cold against the heat of my passion. My breathed hitched as she started to finger fuck me. Beca knew just how to touch me. She quickly found my clit, and flicked her nails against it. My hips bucked against her. My breath quickened as she continued to pleasure me.

"Oh god, I'm gonna, Ahhh!" I screamed as I climaxed, covering my lover's hand with my juices. I lay there, breathing heavily, for god knows how long, after the best orgasm of my life. I lifted my head to look at Beca, and saw her licking my juices off her hand. 

"That was fun. Wanna return the favor?"


	8. Chapter 8

I moved over to Becca, and kissed her roughly. She moaned as my tongue ran along her lips. I brought a hand up and felt her breast through her bra. She arched her back when I did so. I took this as a good sign, and squeezed down hard. Her eyes rolled back as her head pulled away from mine. I pulled my hand away from her breast, and started running both of my hands down her back. She noticed I had stopped and turned her head to me. She was breathing quickly, and she looked at me desperately, begging me to pleasure her more.

”Shhh,” I whispered to her. ”I will keep you happy.” 

And with that, I unhooked her bra, letting her beautiful breasts free. I brought my mouth to her left breast, slowly running my tongue over her nipple. 

” Oh fuck,” she moaned, running her wet hands through my hair. I placed my mouth around her nipple, and started to suck. I slowly slid my leg between her thighs, rubbing her through her panties. She started to lean backwards, overcome with ecstasy. I let her, sliding down with her. I brought my hand up, and squeezed her free breast. I continued to suck her boob, taking more of it in every time. Her breath started to quicken. 

” GOD JUST FUCK ME NOW,” she screamed. I took my mouth off of her breast, and slinked down to her crotch. I slowly pulled her underwear off, making sure to take my time. I saw her delicious pussy, and licked my lips in anticipation. Apparently, she couldn't wait, because she grabbed my head, and shoved me right into her. I didn't mind getting rough, though. I grabbed one of her folds in my mouth, and sucked. She let out a cute little squeak that made me want to giggle. However, I was having to much fun fucking my new girlfriend. I stopped sucking, and licked all the way up her entrance. I felt her shiver beneath me. I stuck my tongue inside of her, causing her grip on my hair to tighten. I began licking all around, finding every little corner, tasting her juices on my tongue. I eventually found her clit, and I made that my focus. I rubbed it over and over with my tongue until she orgasmed. Twice. I sat up, and saw her there, lying spread eagle, her eyes rolled back in her head, softly moaning my name, her hair spread out on the table, and I thought, damn, I have the hottest girlfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment what I should do next!


End file.
